


[Fanart] Primeval moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [32]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Multiamory March, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Fanwork for my Primeval moodboards - this will be for both gen/character and shippy moodboards.
Relationships: Helen Cutter/Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart
Series: Fanart [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Nick/Helen/Stephen pre-canon AU

**Multiamory March 2020 - Nick/Helen/Stephen** \- pre-canon AU.

_Quote by Jack Canfield._

Helen makes her way back to Nick after only a few years missing, toughened yet not so far from the woman he knew and loved. First, she confesses the affair with Stephen matter-of-factly. Then she blindsides them with an offer extended to both him and Stephen - the chance of a lifetime, to come discover what lies beyond the anomalies with her. 

Persuaded to keep it secret in order to avoid the inevitable red tape of government involvement as long as possible, they form a well-skilled team stepping into the past. They work to document their findings with no shortage of tension to start with, but eventually that mellows in the face of the wonders they routinely see. That enthusiasm at where they are bleeding into everything they do. 

Naturally, Helen has an agenda in getting them to travel together, though not one either Nick or Stephen would expect. She’d watched them long enough before her approach and her observations tell her things between them were changed surprisingly by her absence. Even if her two fools don’t realise how just yet.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612884808109064192/primeval-moodboards-multiamory-march-2020).


	2. Abby Maitland

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/618407819490820096/primeval-moodboards-abby-maitland).


	3. Connor Temple

_Quote at bottom centre by Hunter S. Thompson._

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/619851500608503809/primeval-moodboards-connor-temple-quote-at).


End file.
